(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a thermoelectric air conditioner, and more particularly to one operating on a ceramic thermoelectric cooling chip incorporated with hot/cold thermoelectric ducts without depending on coolant, air compressor or heater to arrive at and maintain the room temperature as desired.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Many new products have been introduced thanks to the rapid development in technology to make our daily life easier, but not necessarily healthier. As a result, reports of diseases because of modernization including cancer are increasing every year, our environment is seriously polluted, and a hole has developed in the ozone layer to admit more radiations which endanger our health. Modem technology becomes another type of intangible killer to the human being. Excessive consumption of energy by hi-tech industry results in oil shortage, higher costs from energy use, and one of the primary causes of panic in relation to the energy crisis. The conventional air conditioner for example operates on coolant and air compressor to achieve the room temperature as desired. Coolant has been blamed for the destruction of the ozone layer and the greenhouse effects in which all scientists around the world have been warning us about the consequences. The conventional air conditioner for producing noise and consuming too much energy has significantly affected the quality of our environment and energy supply. Furthermore, it is heavy and large to prevent easy handling and installation. Therefore, we need an air conditioner that is compact in construction, power saving, allows easy handling and installation, and more importantly, not detrimental to our environment.